Pequeñas Cupidos
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Isabel y Mikasa harían lo posible para que sus papás estuvieran juntos y fueran una bonita familia, aunque eso implicara tener que hacer de Cupidos para que esos dos despistados hombres se fijaran en el otro. Hacer de Cupidos, o vender su alma al diablo, cualquiera de las dos iba a servir muy bien. Riren/Oneshot/Fluff/Ligero lemon.
1. Pequeñas Cupidos

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : OOC, Riren, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, mucho fluff por todas partes, ligero lemon._

 _Dedicado a mi bella y preciosa **Gihei** , ¡por fin pude traerte lo que tanto me pediste! Ojalá te guste, me divertí un montón escribiéndolo :3 ¡Besos, preciosa!_

* * *

Isabel odiaba acompañar a papá a comprar al supermercado, y se lo hacía saber todo el camino al lugar, inflando sus mejillas en actitud infantil y haciendo pucheros cada dos segundos, pidiéndole que le comprara un helado para luego irse a casa a jugar con sus muñecas.

¡Papá tardaba tanto comprando las cosas! Se desconcentraba demasiado rápido, y la lista de compras que solía hacer para recordar todo lo que debía comprar solía perdérsele al menos quince veces porque, o la botaba al suelo, o la dejaba entre las frutas, o se la echaba en el bolsillo más pequeño del pantalón.

Pero a Isabel realmente no le importaba que papá fuera olvidadizo, para nada, porque al menos nunca había olvidado ir a buscarla luego del colegio, a su salón de primaria, y siempre le preparaba el almuerzo –un desastre de almuerzo, por supuesto, sin embargo, lo hacía. Papá no era muy bueno cocinando cosas sanas, pero cuando se trataba de pasteles, era el mejor de todos.

Su papá era tan joven…

E Isabel lo quería, demasiado, y muchas veces lamentaba que no tuviera a alguien a su lado haciéndole compañía. Se percataba de ello casi siempre por las mañanas, cuando bajaba a tomar desayuno, y lo encontraba sentado solo en la cocina, mirando la taza, pensativo. Se daba cuenta de ello por las noches, cuando a veces no podía dormir, e iba a la cama de papá, viéndolo dormir abrazado a la almohada, babeando como nunca antes.

Solo tenía seis años, pero se daba cuenta de las cosas muy bien.

Soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba el azúcar que papá le había mandado a buscar, y cuando se giró, chocó con alguien.

—¡Wah! —Isabel cerró sus ojos, pero no cayó al suelo. Unas manitos pequeñas la sujetaron de los hombros, y al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró con Mikasa.

—Hola, Isa —saludó su compañera de curso con tranquilidad—. ¿Estás sola?

—Hola, Mika —respondió frotando su nariz debido al golpe—. No, estoy con papá —se giró, buscándolo en el pasillo, pero no lo encontró y frunció el ceño—. ¿Y tú?

—También —respondió la pelinegra.

Isabel miró a la chica frente a ella, observando sus ojos grises, su cabello largo y negro, su rostro pálido y su mirada estoica. Si algo podía describir a su compañera, era hermosa.

Se le hacía raro que se le hubiera acercado a saludarla, siendo que las dos apenas hablaban algo y no compartían demasiado en el salón de clases, pero quizás la pobre chica había perdido a su papá, por lo que decidió acercársele para no estar sola por mientras. El supermercado era demasiado grande para una niña de seis años, ella lo sabía muy bien: un año antes, se había perdido y su papá estuvo enloquecido todo el día, sin soltarla luego de haberla encontrado.

—Oi, Mikasa —dijo una fría voz detrás de Isabel—. Vamos a casa, ya tengo todo.

Por algún motivo, la pelirroja se giró chocando con unos helados ojos grises exactos a los de Mikasa, y tragó saliva.

Sin saber exactamente el por qué, Isabel de pronto creyó que el pálido hombre frente a él era perfecto para estar con su papá. Y no le pregunten a una niña de seis años cómo puede saber eso: simplemente, de pronto quería que ese bajito, delgado y con aspecto de malhumorado hombre fuera su papá.

¡Dos papás! ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

Se giró hacia Mikasa con los ojos como platos.

—¡Isa! ¿Conseguiste la comida para el perro? —preguntó su papá de pronto apareciendo por el pasillo, llevando el canasto con la comida.

Y Mikasa se giró para ver al ruidoso papá de su compañera pelirroja, quedando enmudecida al notar la amplia, enorme sonrisa del moreno frente a ella, con unos intensos ojos verdes que la hicieron sentir cálida como nunca antes en su vida y un largo cabello castaño que llevaba atado en una coleta.

Ni siquiera la interesada de su mamá la había hecho sentir así alguna vez.

Quería a ese joven como mamá. O papá. Quería que fuera algo suyo. Que la hiciera sonreír así como hacía sonreír a Isabel.

¡Si hasta quizás ese hombre podía hacer reír a papá!

—¿Son compañeras? —preguntó de pronto su papá, analizando crípticamente a Isabel a su lado.

—Sí, papá —contestó Mikasa.

Casi podía escuchar el suspiro de hastío de su progenitor, que acto seguido extendió su mano para saludar al papá de la pelirroja.

—Levi Ackerman —se presentó educadamente.

—Oh, soy Eren Jaeger —saludó también el castaño con una media sonrisa, un poco confundido.

Mikasa se volvió rápidamente a Isabel, que seguía mirando a su papá como si estuviera en shock.

—¿Él es tu papá? —preguntó en voz baja, pero demandante, y la pelirroja la miró con sorpresa—. ¿Tu papá es soltero? Quiero que sea mi papá. _Debe_ ser mi padre.

Isabel la miró de forma extraña un momento, para luego sonreír ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Bueno, ¿a tu papá le gustan los hombres? —dijo también en un susurro mientras los dos adultos conversaban de cosas ligeras—. Mi papá es soltero y completamente gaaaay —hizo una pequeña pausa, sus ojos brillando de pronto—. Ellos deberían casarse, así tu papá se convertiría en mi papá también.

Mikasa asintió en señal de aprobación, queriendo agregar algo más, pero entonces su papá le llamó la atención, marchándose unos segundos después.

Isabel tomó la mano de su papá, llamando su atención.

—Tengo el azúcar —dijo dejando la bolsa sobre el canasto—. No quedaba comida para el perro.

—¡Ah, demonios! —se quejó su papá—. ¡Estúpido supermercado de mier–!

—¡Un dólar, papá!

—¡No terminé de decir la grosería!

—¡Eso es trampa! —se rió cuando su papá le sacó la lengua en actitud infantil mientras caminaban hacia la caja. Mientras estaban allí, pasando las cosas, Isabel dijo de forma casual—: ¿Qué te pareció el papá de Mika?

Vio cómo su papá fruncía el ceño, un poco desconcertado, y la niña quiso pegar el grito al cielo.

—¿Quién?

Oh, ¿cómo era posible que su padre fuera tan despistado, con una memoria de Dory y que se distrajera como un niño de cinco años?

—¡El señor Ackerman! —chilló, sabiendo que Mikasa debía estar interrogando a su papá también.

—Ah, ¿el hombre con cara de gato amargado? —se aventuró su papá sacando la billetera—. Bueno, parece un hombre correcto.

Isabel supo interpretar las palabras de su padre, por lo que sonrió de forma malvada, sus ojos entrecerrándose casi con burla.

—¿Y…? —insistió sin poder borrar un poco su sonrisa.

Vio a su papá resoplar. Era tan fácil de leer.

—Es sexy —agregó tomando las bolsas de compras.

—¡Tendré nuevo papá! —saltó Isabel riéndose.

—¡Isabel!

La chica solo sonrió mientras su papá negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo, pero a la chica no le importaba. Porque ella haría todo lo posible para que el señor Ackerman se convirtiera en su papá, o dejaba de llamarse Isabel Jaeger.

* * *

Mikasa, en cambio, estaba sentada en el asiento delantero con su papá, que conducía calmadamente hacia su casa, con la música puesta a bajo volumen.

—¿Qué te pareció el papá de Isabel? —preguntó de pronto con calma, mirando al frente.

Pudo sentir, sin embargo, el ceño fruncido de su papá cuando la vio de reojo.

—¿Ese mocoso? —su papá se encogió de hombros, sin entender un poco a donde se dirigía la pregunta—. Parece muy joven para tener una hija. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene? Lucía de quince.

La chica casi estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros como había hecho su papá segundos atrás. Definitivamente era la viva imagen de su papá.

—Isabel dijo que su mamá murió en el parto y que desde entonces está sola con su papá —respondió Mikasa, sabiendo que de esa forma llamaría la atención del hombre, quien ya lucía bastante interesado en el castaño.

—Nada mal —murmuró su papá sin dejar de conducir, calmado.

Mikasa asintió, pudiendo comprender la frase de su papá con facilidad. Para él no había sido fácil criarla luego del divorcio con su mamá, cuatro años atrás. La muchachita apenas guardaba recuerdo bueno de esa mujer, ya que como madre dejaba bastante que desear, y para Mikasa era realmente desagradable verla los días en que los iba a visitar, ya que normalmente solo iba cuando necesitaba dinero.

Ella siempre creyó que no iba a necesitar otra presencia en su vida aparte de su padre, con quien, si bien para los demás, podía lucir como alguien frío y bastante estoico, para ella era alguien cálido y suave. Amaba a su papá más que a nada en el mundo, por lo que cuando vio al papá de Isabel, supo enseguida que haría feliz a su papá si estaban juntos.

Mikasa quería que estuvieran juntos. Por ella y su papá.

—Papá, ¿tú no eres gay? —preguntó de pronto.

Su papá estuvo a punto de chocar con el auto de adelante.

Alcanzó a detenerse, por supuesto, centímetros antes de que algo realmente grave ocurriera.

Bueno, quizás no fue una buena idea hacerle esa pregunta en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su papá preocupado, observándola.

Afortunadamente, estaba utilizando el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que Mikasa estaba bien, si no mencionaba el susto pasado.

—Sí, papá, no te preocupes —se apresuró a decir.

Levi la miró no muy convencido, pero entonces el semáforo se puso en verde y tuvo que mirar hacia adelante y seguir avanzando.

—¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta? —inquirió el hombre con la voz tranquila, aunque Mikasa pudo notar un poco de enfado en su voz.

La chica mordió su labio inferior, repentinamente temerosa de responder.

—Solo lo pregunté —desvió la vista cuando su papá la miró con esa expresión de que no le creía nada—. El papá de Isa es gay —respondió entonces suspirando.

Su papá no dijo nada y Mikasa temió haberlo enfadado de verdad.

Llegaron a casa, Levi estacionando el auto y la chica tomó las bolsas más ligeras, cargándolas hasta la cocina con su papá detrás.

Cuando se disponía a ir a su cuarto para hacer la tarea, su papá la llamó y se volteó, reacia a hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que tenga una relación con el papá de Isa? —preguntó con la voz llena de regaño y una mirada que decía que si se atrevía a mentirle, la iba a castigar como nunca antes la había castigado.

—El papá de Isa es lindo —dijo en voz baja.

Vio a su papá suspirar, enderezándose.

—Mika, nunca he salido con hombres —dijo su papá con paciencia, sin saber realmente cómo comportarse en este caso. Su hija, normalmente, nunca pedía nada ni venía con ideas demasiado extrañas, sin embargo, ¿esto? Nunca lo habría creído ni en un millón de años—. Además, soy bastante viejo para ese chico.

—¡No importa! —se apresuró a decir Mikasa tomándole la mano—. ¡Estoy segura de que no le debe importar! —lo miró con súplica—. Papá, anda, solo conócelo. No te pido nada más, y prometo sacarme diez en todo.

—Ya tienes diez en todo —señaló Levi.

—¡Bueno, entonces once!

—Eso es imposible.

—¡No para mí!

Levi soltó un bufido, sorprendido de notar la insistencia y terquedad en el rostro y voz de su hija, por lo que terminó dejando escapar otro resoplido.

—Lo pensaré —mintió cruzándose de brazos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió en ese momento era ver como en el rostro de Mikasa se extendía una amplia sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en su cara, en especial desde el divorcio con Petra.

—¡Gracias, papá! —chilló la chica dándole también un fugaz abrazo antes de irse a su cuarto.

Levi negó con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente en qué se había metido.

* * *

El lunes, cuando la profesora dio por terminada la jornada y empezaron a llegar los adultos al salón, retirando a todos los niños, Mikasa e Isabel se miraron, asintiendo fugazmente para ubicarse en sus posiciones.

Habían ideado ese pequeño plan en la mañana, cuando la pelirroja había llegado saltando diciendo que le fue bien con su papá, que simplemente necesitaba un pequeño empujón más para darse cuenta de las cosas, y Mikasa le dijo que también las cosas con su papá iban excelentes.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, esperando a que apareciera el papá de Mikasa, si todo iba bien.

Unos segundos después, el hombre entró a la habitación, saludando a la maestra Christa y yendo a la mesa donde estaba su hija con Isabel al lado, quien parecía a punto de llorar en ese momento.

—Vamos, Mika —dijo su papá en ese momento.

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos por el obvio despiste de su papá.

—Bueno —se giró hacia Isabel—. No te preocupes, Isa, tu papá ya vendrá a buscarte.

Los ojos del azabache se movieron hacia la niña pelirroja, que asentía con pena.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—El papá de Isa no vendrá enseguida —respondió Mikasa—, llamó diciendo que le pusieron trabajo extra, así que se debe quedar aquí a esperarlo.

Levi frunció el ceño, mirando desde su hija hacia la pequeña pelirroja de enormes ojos verdes, expresivos y bonitos, y soltó un suspiro sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Podría venir contigo a casa–

—¡SÍ! —chilló Isabel demasiado pronto, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su futuro papá. Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutar demasiado su felicidad al notar como Mikasa la fulminaba con la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de dejar de lucir tan entusiasmada—. Mhn, se lo agradecería mucho señor Ackerman —dijo con timidez.

—¿Debería llamar a tu padre…? —Levi frunció el ceño levemente.

—¡No, no se preocupe, yo lo llamo! —se apresuró a decir la muchacha yendo donde la maestra Christa para pedirle que marcara el número de su papá y así conversar con él.

—¿Desde cuándo eres amiga con Isabel? —preguntó de pronto su papá volteándose a verla, sin perder el ceño fruncido.

Mikasa sabía que debía estar pensando en que ella nunca antes la había nombrado en conversaciones con su papá, o si lo había hecho, había sido al paso, nunca remarcando que tenían una amistad.

—Desde siempre —mintió con facilidad, sabiendo que debía lucir inocente si no quería salir pillada.

Levi la observó críticamente, analizando si su hija estaba mintiendo o no, pero antes de dar un veredicto Isabel llegó saltando, agarrando su mochila.

—¡Papá dijo que pasaría a buscarme a las siete! —se apresuró a decir prácticamente rebotando en su lugar.

El azabache quiso, por un breve momento, pedirle el número a la maestra para saber si estaba todo bien, pero decidió no hacerlo al ver la emoción de la muchacha. Bueno, y si Eren ya había permitido que fuera para su casa, ¿por qué no?

De todas formas, al salir, la maestra Christa le tendió el número del papá de Isabel en caso de cualquier emergencia, y dándole una mirada de agradecimiento, salió del salón del kínder con las dos niñas tomando sus manos, conversando entre ellas.

A Levi se le hacía extraño que su estoica hija conversara con tanta tranquilidad con alguien tan parlanchina como Isabel, quien parecía siempre tener una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y hablaba fuerte y claro, llamando la atención de todo el mundo apenas abría la boca. De seguro se comportaba así gracias a su padre, que todavía era un mocoso.

Las dos chicas se subieron a la parte trasera del auto, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad en tanto el azabache encendía el carro, saliendo del estacionamiento escuchando las palabras de las niñas con calma.

Hasta que algo captó su atención.

—… papá siempre me dijo que le gustaron los hombres, entonces de vez en cuando trato de conseguirle un novio…

—¿Tu papá siempre fue gay? —le interrumpió Levi mirando hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor—. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que te tuvo?

—Papá —regañó de pronto Mikasa, incómoda, tratando de decirle que retirara su pregunta ya que era demasiado personal.

Sin embargo, Isabel solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente a las palabras del azabache.

—Papá me trata de "pequeño accidente" —respondió Isabel como si nada—. Dijo que fui producto de una noche loca, pero que estuvo con mi mami durante todo el embarazo e incluso cuando nací —la niña sonrió ampliamente—. Soy la pequeña alegría de papá, también.

Levi asintió comprensivamente, de alguna forma admirando que un chico como Eren, que lucía bastante joven, impulsivo y rebelde, tuviera una hija y fuera capaz de hacerse cargo de ella. Por lo que podía deducir, el mocoso había tenido a Isabel alrededor de los diecisiete años.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal al pensar en esos intensos ojos verde-azulados que compartía con la pelirroja.

Llegaron a su casa, la niña pelirroja saliendo detrás de Mikasa, quien no dudó en llevarla a su habitación para jugar. O eso creía Levi.

Pero en realidad su hija le estaba mostrando el plano que dibujó de su casa, indicándole cuál sería su cuarto cuando Eren e Isabel fueran a vivir con ellos.

Porque esas pequeñas diablillas harían lo posible para cumplir su objetivo, aunque tuvieran que vender su alma a Satanás o invocar espíritus con la Ouija. Y estaban dispuestas a hacerlo si este plan no funcionaba.

* * *

Eren soltó un resoplido, cansado, mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta para dejarla apoyada contra el buzón de cartas que la familia Ackerman tenía fuera de su bonita y pintoresca casa.

Había tratado de terminar lo antes posible el pastel que tenía que decorar en su trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente de cocina de Armin, pero resultó imposible considerando que era un pastel de bodas y que debía estar cuidadosamente decorado si no querían tener algún reclamo, por lo que cuando le avisó a Isabel que tendría que quedarse con la maestra Christa, los ojos de la pequeña parecieron brillar con entusiasmo en lugar de hacer la típica pataleta que hubiera hecho en situaciones normales.

Y luego, cuando lo llamó para preguntarle si podía ir a la casa de una amiga… bueno, a Eren le pareció extrañamente sospechoso.

En especial porque esa niña se llamaba Mikasa.

Soltó un suspiro, viendo el pequeño pastel que hizo con apuro para agradecerle a la familia de Levi por haber cuidado de su hija esa tarde.

Tocó la puerta, unos segundos después siendo abierta por Levi.

Eren no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo de arriba hacia abajo al hombre como había hecho en el supermercado días atrás, estremeciéndose al ver esa profunda mirada gris puesta sobre él.

Santa madre de todos los pasteles, Isabel lo había molestado tanto con ese hombre que Eren estaba empezando a mirarlo con otros ojos.

 _Contrólate, Eren,_ se regañó mentalmente.

—Hola señor Ackerman —saludó sonriendo, tratando de relajarse.

O eso quiso hacer hasta que el hombre extendió un dedo hacia su rostro, acariciándoselo con suavidad.

Mierda, ¿qué?

Podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, a punto de desmayarse por lo que estaba pasando.

—Tenías crema en tu mejilla, mocoso de mierda —espetó el hombre, y su fantasía sexual –que incluía crema, desnudos y pasteles– se rompió en mil pedazos—. ¿Qué traes allí?

—Oh —el chico sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Traje pastel, para agradecer que pudieran cuidar a Isabel —mordió su labio inferior al ver que su hija no estaba detrás—. Me iré con ella ahora, así no los molesto–

—Ah —Levi frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Ya está casi lista la comida e hice bastante pensando que llegarías más tarde.

—No quiero ser una molestia, señor Ackerman–

—Dime Levi —le interrumpió el pelinegro sin aligerar un poco el ceño fruncido— y no me molestas. Pasa, que se me quemará la comida.

 _Se te quemará el arroz, Levi,_ bromeó el castaño en su interior.

Pasó al comedor, esperando encontrarse con la esposa de su anfitrión, sin embargo, solo observó a las dos niñas pintando uno de los cuentos para colorear de Mikasa. Isabel, al verlo, se puso de pie con alegría.

—¡Papá! —chilló emocionada, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Eren tuvo que hacer malabares para devolverle el abrazo y darle un beso en la mejilla, pero logró hacerlo, haciendo que la chica se riera con fuerza.

Cuando volvió a enderezarse, observó a la amiga de su hija, que tenía aspecto tímido en ese momento.

—Hola Mika —saludó sonriendo ampliamente, inclinándose.

—Hola señor Jaeger —murmuró la chica sin levantar la vista.

—¡Oye, dime Eren! Señor Jaeger me hace sentir muy viejo —protestó el castaño revolviéndole el cabello.

—Bueno… Eren —la niña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El muchacho soltó una risa baja mientras Levi entraba al comedor con una ceja enarcada, contemplando la escena en silencio.

Extrañado de que Mikasa pudiera sonreír con tanta facilidad con la presencia del castaño.

Sorprendido porque el chico se había ganado la confianza de su hija con una facilidad increíble.

Un poco celoso porque los ojos de Mikasa lucían emocionados con la presencia de Eren.

—Vamos a comer —dijo enarcando una ceja.

Isabel aplaudió, acercándose a Mikasa y susurrándole algunas palabras al oído, a lo que su hija contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Oigan, ¿qué están cuchicheando ustedes allí? —dijo de pronto Eren sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Nada! —clamaron las dos niñas inmediatamente.

Levi no pudo evitar pensar que la sonrisa de Eren lucía bonita.

Se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mirando a Mikasa, recordando la insistencia de la chiquilla sobre darle alguna oportunidad a Eren.

Pero, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Si apenas conocía algo del muchacho. Que estuvieran cenando en ese momento juntos fue solo mera casualidad–

Oh, esas pequeñas demonios salidas del mismo Inframundo.

Observó calculadoramente a Mikasa, bufando al notar las claras intenciones de las niñas. ¿Qué clase de tonto juego habían creado para que ellos dos se conocieran más?

—Papá, ¿el pastel lo hiciste tú? —preguntó de pronto Isabel llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

—Claro que sí Isa, sabes que me gusta cocinar pasteles —respondió Eren exasperado.

—¡El papi perfecto! —chilló de pronto Mikasa antes de ruborizarse.

Levi podía sentir como se derretía de a poco por dos cosas: la primera de ellas, por el adorable rubor de su hija en ese momento, y la segunda, porque el mocoso sabía cocinar postres que eran realmente deliciosos.

Y una de las debilidades que casi nadie conocía de Levi era eso: los postres, principalmente los pasteles.

Mierda, quizás podía darse el tiempo de conocer un poco más a ese mocoso.

Para, de paso, pedirle que cocinara algún otro pastel más adelante.

* * *

Y, unas semanas más tarde, recibió toda confirmación de que, quizás, debería juzgar seriamente si el mocoso ese le gustaba o no.

Todo había comenzado cuando Mikasa le pidió en la mañana pasar la tarde con los Jaeger, ya que Eren tenía el día libre e Isabel la había invitado a jugar a su casa.

Levi había tratado de buscar alguna excusa para negarse, pero luego de ver el brillo especial en los ojos de su hija, no pudo decir que no. No pudo negarse aunque quisiera.

Sabía que esas dos diablillas seguían adelante con su maquiavélico plan de lograr que Eren y él estuvieran juntos, y no sabía cómo decirle a su hija que no siguieran planificando porque Levi no estaría jamás con Eren.

Jamás, jamás, jamás–

O eso esperaba hasta que tocó la puerta del departamento de la familia Jaeger, y el castaño apareció con su rostro lleno de crema y un mandil rosado femenino que se ajustaba bien a sus caderas.

Un mandil. Rosado. Femenino. Y crema. En su rostro.

Levi se imaginó pasando su lengua por su cara.

No, basta, no, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Levi con la voz ronca, y tuvo que aclarársela para no lucir alterado.

—Oh, no, pasa Levi —se apresuró a decir el castaño haciéndose a un lado—. Theo, anda, estoy ocupado, no puedo acariciarte —Levi supuso que le estaba hablando al pequeño perro que tenían en el lugar, que miraba a Eren con emoción y ganas de salir a jugar—. Nos pusimos a cocinar cupcakes con Mikasa e Isabel… —soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Te gustan los cupcakes, Levi?

 _Me gustaría verte desnudo dentro de un cupcake._

Carajo, ¿cuánto llevaba sin sexo? ¿Acaso la abstinencia lo estaba haciendo sentir así?

—Uhm, ¿señor Levi?

—Solo Levi —murmuró negándose a mirar al castaño a los ojos mientras entraba al pequeño departamento, el perro saltando para llamar la atención de Eren.

Podía escuchar los gritos provenientes de la cocina, y al llegar allí no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror al ver el desastre que eran las niñas, con sus rostros embetunados en crema de distintos colores y sus manos llenas de harina.

—Hola, papá —saludó Mikasa sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Les dije que comenzaran a ordenar! —chilló Eren entrando también a la cocina.

—A Mika se le cayó la harina porque Theo se le cruzó —respondió Isabel inocentemente.

—¡Mentira, Isa reventó la manga pastelera peleando por ella conmigo! —se apresuró a decir Mikasa.

—¡¿QUÉ USTEDES HICIERON QUÉ CON MI MANGA PASTELERA?! —farfulló Eren incrédulo.

Levi no pudo evitarlo: soltó una risa baja, tan repentina que cubrió su boca con su mano debido al asombro, y encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que lo miraban llenos de sorpresa.

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar su rostro estoico, pero sabía que a estas alturas había perdido gran parte de su dignidad.

—¡Papá! —y para peor, Mikasa corrió a abrazarlo a pesar de estar toda sucia y los reclamos de Levi.

Entonces, más tarde, mientras salía del departamento de Eren, con Mikasa dormitando en sus brazos, vaciló un poco antes de preguntarle al castaño si quería salir con él el próximo fin de semana a una cena los dos _solos_.

Y Eren, completamente ruborizado, balbuceó una respuesta avergonzado por la extraña situación que estaba viviendo con el padre de Mikasa.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban tan absortos el uno del otro que no notaron como Mikasa le guiñaba el ojo a Isabel, quien simplemente esbozó una sonrisa amplia mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de que todo había salido perfectamente bien.

En definitiva, ambas eran las Cupidos perfectas para cualquier situación.

* * *

Eren no sabía cómo es que había terminado en la cama de Levi.

Desnudo.

Jadeando.

Gimiendo.

Con las piernas abiertas.

Y el padre de Mikasa sobre él.

Ah, no.

 _Dentro_ de él.

Tuvo que morder el hombro de Levi cuando recibió una embestida suave, el hombre besando su cuello, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo tocar el cielo mismo con algo tan simple como _empujar_ suavemente contra él.

En realidad si recordaba bastante bien cómo terminó en toda esa situación que habría parecido irreal semanas atrás.

Terminaron allí gracias a las muchas citas que tuvieron, gracias a sus insistentes angelitos de Dios –sí, claro– que hacían que se vieran prácticamente cada día y gracias al poco alcohol en su cuerpo producto de la salida de esa noche que ingirió para pasar los nervios.

Eren cerró sus ojos, pero entonces sintió las manos del pelinegro acariciando sus mejillas, sin dejar de moverse, para luego recibir un suave beso sobre sus labios, que pasó a ser un beso devorador luego de unos segundos, lenguas y saliva entremezclándose en el calor de esa noche.

—Mírame a los ojos… —murmuró Levi—, cuando te esté haciendo el amor, mocoso de mierda.

Si antes no había perdido totalmente el control de sus acciones, ahora lo estaba haciendo por completo, sintiendo como su corazón se derretía por las palabras de Levi.

Nunca habría creído posible que ese amargado enano pudiera ser romántico de vez en cuando.

Un romántico de vez en cuando, pero sucio la mayoría de las veces.

Eren tenía claro que no habrían terminado así si Levi no hubiera susurrado cosas _sucias_ a su oído cuando estaban cenando, tocando su pierna con suavidad, y Eren tuvo que beber un poco más de la cuenta para no dejar escapar todos los gemidos que quería soltar.

—Eres… ngh… terrible… —jadeó Eren arqueando su espalda mientras parpadeaba, avergonzado, sintiendo las manos del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo nuevamente, tocándolo en aquellas partes tan sensibles que lo volvían loco, que le hacía perder la cabeza en un santiamén.

—No gimas tan fuerte —pudo sentir la burla en las palabras de Levi, y quiso gritarle, quiso golpearlo, porque si estaban en esa situación era por culpa de ese maldito enano—, despertarás a Mika.

Las ganas de querer golpearlo aumentaron a mil, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Levi, con una sonrisa de mofa, lo embistió nuevamente ahora sin control y tuvo que morder su brazo para no gemir en voz alta como tanto quería.

Se las iba a pagar. Ese maldito enano se las iba a pagar.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña e inocente Mikasa –ese pequeño ser salido del Inframundo– estaba sentada contra la pared del pasillo, frente a la puerta de su papá, frunciendo el ceño ante los sonidos provenientes de la habitación –gemidos y rechinidos de la cama–, para luego bajar su vista a su móvil.

 _El plan resulto un exito. Papá Levi está haciendo bebés con Papá Eren_

Luego, presionó _enviar_ , y el mensaje le llegó a Isabel.

Segundos después, recibió la respuesta.

 _Eso significa k ahora somos hermanas?_ _\\(•._ _•_ _)/_

Mikasa suspiró.

 _Komo hiciste eso? :'c_

Debido al ruido proveniente del cuarto de su padre, la chica estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta y pedir que se quedaran en silencio, pero sospechó que aquello quizás no le iba a gustar ni a su papá ni a su futuro padre.

 _Magia, Michoza, magia…_ _¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

 _Me vuelves a decir asi y te saco la navaja_

La niña se puso de pie y se fue saltando a su cuarto antes de recibir el último mensaje de la noche.

 _No me trates mal, futura hermana_ _ಥ_ ___ _ಥ_ _Ya, dejo de estar pendeja, lo siento :'c Dile mañana a mis papis que los quiero :*_

Definitivamente, no estuvo mal ser el Cupido de su padre y, de paso, conseguirse un nuevo papá con una hermanita que sería, por lo demás, irritable.

Pero había valido completamente la pena.

* * *

 _Esto es una de las cosas más fluff y tiernas que he escrito alguna vez :'v_

 _Khe me ezta pazando :'vvvvvvvvvv_

 _Sobre **Under Pressure** : espero traerles actualización la siguiente semana._

 _Y Gihei, de verdad que ojalá te haya gustado este pequeño regalo uwu Ya pronto te traeré lo otro que me pediste y eso tendrá más fluff y humor :3_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Pequeñas Diablitas

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _oneshot, Riren, palabras altisonantes, lemon._

 _Dedicado con todo mi eterno amor hacia mi preciosa **Gihei.** Gracias por ser tan bella y hermosa conmigo, eres fantástica *corazón al aire*_

 _Y dedicado también a **aramirezg.** Gracias por ser mi beta, apoyarme en todo y orientarme cuando ando perdida. Eres la más mejor :*_

* * *

Mikasa lo vio cuando estaba preparándose un jugo en la cocina, mirando por la ventana.

A su papá sacando la maleza del patio, para luego enderezarse y seguir conversando con el vecino nuevo, que llegó la semana pasada.

Frunció el ceño, levemente disgustada al ver a papá Eren sonriéndole como si nada.

Sin darse cuenta de la forma en la que el vecino, Farlan Church, lo miraba.

No le daba buena espina, no ahora que papá Levi pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa e, inevitablemente, papá Eren comenzaba a sentirse un poco solo.

Isabel, entonces, entró a la cocina bostezando, rascando su espalda, todavía en pijama.

—¿Me harás un jugo? —dijo, su rostro iluminándose.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

—Papá dijo que te vistieras hace media hora.

—¡Es fin de semana!

—Eres como una niña pequeña, Isa.

—Bueno, tengo quince años, tampoco soy tan grande. Y tú tampoco lo eres, así que no te hagas la madura.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de tirarle el jugo de frambuesa que se hizo, pero oyó una risa conocida, y volvió a mirar hacia fuera, viendo a papá Eren riéndose por algo que el vecino había dicho. Unos segundos después, Isabel se acercó para mirar también, soltando un bufido.

—Mika, pareciera que quieres matar al nuevo vecino.

—No me da buena espina —pudo oír el suspiro de su hermanastra—. Estoy segura de que quiere enamorar a papá Eren, es decir, ¿por qué le hablaría tanto?

—¿Por qué papá Eren le sonríe a todo el mundo y es amigable? Digo, si no fuera porque papá Levi odiara a todo el mundo, papá Eren podría tener más vecinos amigos.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—No es que papá Levi odie a todo el mundo, sólo odia a la gente que se acerca a papá Eren. Sabes que es celoso.

—Por supuesto —concedió Isabel, para luego decir con un borde filoso en la voz—, así como lo eres tú conmigo.

Mikasa la miró de reojo, recordando los días en la secundaria, cuando los chicos se acercaban con dobles intenciones a Isa y ella los tenía que espantar porque era su misión como hermana mayor. Aunque sólo fuera mayor por unos meses.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, y luego de unos segundos lo oyeron:

—Eren, ¿no quieres ir a comer un pastel a mi casa?

Las dos chicas se miraron, Isabel abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante la invitación del vecino.

Y papá Eren, tan distraído que era, por supuesto, no se fijó en las dobles intenciones de ese vecino de mierda, por lo que sólo sonrió con alegría y aceptó, desapareciendo segundos después.

—Hay que decirle a papá Levi —dijo Isabel de pronto.

—Bueno, a ver si se decide a llegar temprano hoy a casa a pesar de que sea sábado —dijo Mikasa molesta—. Se la pasa trabajando todo el bendito día, dejando de lado a papá Eren. Cinco años casado y papá parece no darse cuenta de que a Eren le gusta la compañía y los mimos.

Isabel la miró con cierta angustia.

—Debes estar realmente cabreada para referirte a tu papá de esa forma y para llamar a mí papá por su nombre.

La muchacha de cabello negro se limitó a fruncir más el ceño al ver a papá Eren yendo a la casa de su vecino, conversando animadamente.

—Si papá Eren se marcha una noche, voy a descuartizar a papá Levi —declaró sombríamente, mandando un escalofrío por la espalda de Isabel.

La pelirroja supo, entonces, que Mikasa estaba planeando algo que, con toda probabilidad, terminaría en una muerte.

Sin embargo, no le importaba ser partícipe de ello. Con total entusiasmo ayudaría a su hermanastra si con ello conseguían que sus dos papás reaccionaran de alguna forma.

* * *

Papá Eren seguía en el jardín, tarareando mientras sacaba la maleza, cuando abordaron a papá Levi luego de haber llegado a casa, con aspecto cansado y de querer ir a dormir pronto.

No les extrañaba, para nada, ya estaban acostumbradas a ver poco tiempo a papá Levi cuando llegaba del trabajo, pues apenas estaba en casa se iba a acostar luego de cenar, dejando que su marido limpiara y las mandara a dormir.

Eren nunca se había quejado, después de todo, quién llevaba el dinero a la casa era Levi, a pesar de que de vez en cuando hiciera algunos trabajos esporádicos como ayudar a Armin en su pastelería, pero no eran demasiados.

Levi las miró con una expresión impasible al ver cómo tapaban la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué quieren, mocosas? —gruñó agotado. Erwin le había agregado informes extra que revisar, y lo único que quería era dormir en ese momento.

Isabel pensó en comenzar la conversación de una forma sutil, sin embargo, Mikasa parecía no pensar lo mismo.

—Tienes que acostarte con papá. Ahora mismo.

Observaron cómo Levi se atragantó con su saliva, demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su hija biológica, para luego mirarlas con incredulidad, creyendo que todo debía tratarse de una puta broma.

Al ver que su hija no estaba riéndose ni un poco, puso una expresión fulminante.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —le dijo entre dientes, para luego observar a Isabel—. Responde tú.

La chica se estremeció ante el tono demandante y duro de su papá.

—Bueno, es que…

—¡El vecino le coquetea a papá!

Ay, por la madre sagrada de Jesús, ¿acaso Mikasa podía empeorar la situación de ambas? Definitivamente la chica se había acostumbrado a la impulsividad de papá Eren, así como Isabel se había vuelto más tranquila gracias a la personalidad de papá Levi.

Por la mirada que su padre les dirigió, Isabel pudo adivinar que pronto serían asesinadas.

—Papá, lo que ocurre es que… —Isabel llamó su atención para tratar de salvar la vida de su hermanastra—, hoy vimos como el nuevo vecino le coqueteaba a papá Eren y él no parecía darse cuenta de ello, entonces… tú y papá han estado un poco separados, así que…

Una mirada de Levi bastó para hacerla callar.

Por la forma en la que las observaba, sabía que su papá estaba más que cabreado. Después de todo, trabajaba todo el día para que le vinieran con esas estupideces.

—Mi vida personal y mi relación con su padre es cosa de los dos, no de ustedes, mocosas —dijo Levi abriendo la puerta de su cuarto—, por lo tanto, dejan de pensar esas estupideces, o las castigaré quitándoles el celular por tres meses, ¿entendido?

Y sin esperar respuesta de ellas, entró a su cuarto lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

El portazo estremeció a Isabel, que luego de unos segundos miró a Mikasa.

Su hermanastra lucía imperturbable, aunque sus ojos brillaron con pesar.

—Si papá no quiere darse cuenta con nosotras diciéndole eso —dijo la chica de cabello negro—, entonces haremos que se dé cuenta solo.

Isabel quiso mandarla al diablo un momento, pero se forzó a recordar a su papá sonriéndole a Farlan como si nada, yendo a comer un pastel a su casa, y las noches solitarias en las que papá Eren se quedaba dormido en el sofá, esperando a su marido, para sólo recibir un beso en la frente y un seco _te amo._

Su papá podía tratar de disimularlo lo más que pudiera, sin embargo, la tristeza era a veces inconfundible en sus ojos.

—Está bien —concedió Isabel—, pero ahora, vas a seguirme a mí.

Mikasa la observó, para luego sonreír minúsculamente. Podía no lucir de esa forma, pero los planes más malvados que llevaban a cabo ellas dos nacían de la inocente cabecita de su hermanastra.

Así que, al parecer, era momento de poner mano dura a toda esa situación.

* * *

Comenzó una semana después, con el objetivo de que papá Levi olvidara lo que habían conversado, y para que tampoco viera la mala intención de las mocosas en las palabras de dirían a continuación.

Los días domingos papá Eren solía levantarse más temprano que todos, para hacer el desayuno a la familia, y cuando ambas chicas sintieron a papá Levi bajar, Isabel abrió la boca.

—¿Te llevas bien con el vecino, papá? —preguntó Isabel con tono adormilado.

—¿Ah? —Eren la miró, parpadeando—. Bueno, sí, es simpático —se encogió de hombros—. También es guapo —les guiñó un ojo, sacándole una risa mientras Mikasa bufaba.

—Pues a mí me cae mal —dijo groseramente.

—Oye, Mika, no digas eso —regañó Eren paternalmente—. Me hace reír mucho, sabes, es escritor así que trabaja en su casa, y cuando se aburre viene a verme —sacó el último panqueque, dejándolo sobre el plato—. Además, también cocina pasteles, el otro día me invitó a ver el último que había hecho para que le diera su opinión y…

—No me habías contado eso.

Los tres se voltearon para ver a Levi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión desinteresada y aburrida. Sin embargo, Isabel pudo ver cierto resquemor en sus ojos, y le hizo una seña a Mikasa.

—Si te lo dije —replicó Eren sirviéndole café—, es sólo que tú estabas más pendiente de revisar tu teléfono cuando te lo conté —soltó un resoplido—. Estoy seguro de que tampoco recuerdas que te dije que Farlan nos invitó a comer a su casa.

Las dos chicas se miraron con los ojos abiertos, pareciendo adivinar que se venía una tormenta que ellas mismas habían desatado.

Levi, en tanto, entrecerró los ojos al ver a su marido con una expresión molesta y fastidiada, por lo que no dijo nada y se sentó en su lugar de la mesa para llevar su té a su boca. Estuvo a punto de escupirlo.

—¿No le echaste azúcar? —le preguntó con una expresión de asco.

Eren le devolvió la mirada, quitándose el mandil.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora debo hacerlo todo yo? —respondió.

Mikasa e Isabel se encogieron en sus lugares, nerviosas. Sus papás no solían discutir frente a ellas, o mejor dicho, no solían discutir en momento alguno. Ambos solían darse cuenta de sus errores inmediatamente, y no dudaban en pedirle perdón al otro para no generar una pelea más grande.

Pero ahora…

—Supongo que estabas más pendiente de comer un pastel con el estúpido de tu vecino como para atender a tu esposo —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

Eren soltó un grito de hastío y lanzó su mandil al suelo.

—¡Pues sí, sabes, al menos él me presta más atención que tú!

Levi simplemente soltó un chasquido, sin decir nada, y se marchó de la cocina echando humo por las orejas.

Isabel y Mikasa se miraron con expresiones contrariadas, como si no hubieran esperado esa reacción de papá Levi, sino otra. Una donde agarrara a su esposo en brazos, lo llevara a la cama y-

—¿A dónde vas, papá?

Eren se volteó a ver a Mikasa mientras recogía el mandil y lo colgaba en la puerta.

—Estaré en el jardín — respondió antes de salir de la cocina, respirando profundamente.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, ambas se contemplaron en silencio.

Isabel, entonces, sonrió lentamente.

—¿Ésta es tu idea de un plan exitoso? —dijo Mikasa con filo en la voz.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

—Ya verás cómo esta noche se darán amor —le dijo de forma petulante.

Mikasa rogó que fuera así, porque si no, ya podía ver cómo sus papás iban a gritarse en todo la noche.

* * *

Lamentablemente, para la cena las cosas no parecían ir mejores.

En especial porque Eren había llegado recién a la casa con una mirada indignada, y Levi lo estuvo esperando toda la tarde para hablar las cosas como adultos.

Sólo que, a veces, olvidaba que Eren era diez años menor que él, y por lo tanto tenía actitudes más caprichosas e infantiles.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —le preguntó sin gracia en su voz.

Mikasa e Isabel estaban escuchando la conversación desde el segundo piso, asomadas en la escalera.

—Estuve almorzando con el vecino —le respondió Eren provocativamente.

Ambas chicas se miraron, sudando frío.

—Oh, ¿olvidaste acaso que tienes una familia con la que comer? —le dijo Levi con frío tono.

—¿Realmente me estás sacando eso en cara cuando ya no cenas con nosotros durante la semana por tu estúpido trabajo?

—¡Este estúpido trabajo te da que comer, mocoso de mierda!

—¡Pues prefiero no tener que comer a que sigas llegando a casa y no me mires dos veces!

Las dos muchachas se retiraron, tratando de no seguir oyendo aquella discusión que de seguro terminaría en llanto o, peor aún, en abandono.

—Odio tus planes —dijo Mikasa cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Isabel.

—¿Y si se separan? —Isabel la miró con susto—. Mika, será nuestra culpa si terminan divorciados. ¡No quiero dejar de vivir contigo! Eres un dolor en el culo, pero aun así–

—Vaya, gracias, Isabel —le interrumpió Mikasa con sarcasmo rezumando en su voz—. No te preocupes. No van a separarse —oscureció su tono—. Tenemos que dejarlos solos. No los vamos a provocar, así de simple, y si siguen peleando… bueno, siempre una de las dos puede ponerse rebelde para que se pongan de acuerdo con el castigo.

Isabel la miró, asintiendo con los ojos llorosos, para luego abrazarla con miedo, su mente todavía pensando en los miles de escenarios desastrosos que podían desatarse gracias a su idea.

Así que, para tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente, levantó la vista y observó a su hermanastra.

—Yo no seré la rebelde.

Por supuesto, gracias a su respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo chillar de dolor.

* * *

La situación siguió tensa una semana más, sin embargo, las peleas se habían detenido. Al menos, ambos ya no se estaban gritando y sacando en cara sus acciones, sin embargo, apenas se dirigían la palabra o miraban más de lo necesario, y eso las estaba desesperando a puntos inimaginables.

Sin embargo, tampoco sabían qué decir o cómo intervenir. Nunca se habían puesto en una situación donde sus papás se pelearan de esa forma por algo que, en simples palabras, era estúpido, porque eso se podía solucionar si ambos ponían de su parte. Pero en esa situación, ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso.

Así que, simplemente, no sabían qué hacer para solucionar el embrollo que habían creado de forma inocente –o no tanto, considerando que todavía poseían esa mente de diablo que usaron para juntar a sus padres y que también había arruinado el matrimonio sin realmente quererlo.

Pero de alguna forma Isabel logró empujar a la reconciliación a sus padres cuando Mikasa, deprimida, decidió salir con sus amigos y ella se quedó en casa, mirando por la ventana.

Fue, en ese momento, que vio a papá Eren salir al jardín a regarlo y al cabeza de pollo del vecino acercársele con una sonrisa. Sin saber por qué, tomó su cámara sacándole una fotografía, y sin dudarlo un poco, se la envió a su padre con un mensaje.

 _EL VECINO LE ESTÁ COQUETEANDO OTRA VEZ, PAPÁ._

Segundos después, recibió la respuesta de su papá.

 _Estoy en una reunión importante, mocosa de pacotilla. Tu padre puede hacer lo que quiera con su maldita vida._

Isabel soltó un bufido, sin dejar de ver por la ventana, y cuando Farlan le tomó la mano a Eren, volvió a sacar una fotografía.

 _PAPÁ LO ESTÁ TOCANDO HAZ ALGO PAPÁ VAMOS A PERDER A PAPÁ EREN NO QUIERO PERDERLO PAPÁ HAZ AAAAAALGO._

La respuesta llegó pasado un momento.

 _maldITA SEA ISABEL, BASTA, NO PASA NADA, ESTÁS EXAGERANDO COMO SIEMPRE._

Sin embargo, su celular vibró apenas leyó el mensaje.

 _Envía otra foto._

Isabel se asomó por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño, y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Papá Eren estaba llorando. Estaba llorando mientras Farlan lo abrazaba con una expresión preocupada, palmeando su espalda.

Sacó la fotografía y la envió sin mensaje alguno.

La respuesta llegó enseguida.

 _Estoy en cinco minutos. No le digas nada a Eren._

La chica mordió su labio inferior, sin saber si lo había arruinado otra vez o pudo ayudar a que sus padres reaccionaran por fin. Pero sólo se quedó en su habitación, jugueteando con las teclas de su móvil, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, sobresaltándose.

Con cuidado, se asomó al patio una vez más, viendo el momento exacto en que su padre adoptivo aparecía en escena, sorprendiendo tanto a papá Eren como al vecino. La chica pensó que comenzaría a gritar, sin embargo, se limitó a acercarse a su marido, y sin decir cosa alguna lo tomó de la cintura, echándolo a su hombro ante su grito de susto, para luego caminar hacia el interior de la casa ante la atónita mirada de Farlan.

Escuchó los chillidos de Eren mientras Levi subía las escaleras, luego el portazo de su cuarto y luego…

Oh, demonios, ¿eso eran acaso gemidos?

* * *

Eren no tenía puta idea de cómo habían acabado en esa situación. Un momento había estado llorando en los brazos de Farlan, contándole todo lo que estaba pasando, para luego ser interrumpidos por Levi, que no dudó en tomarlo en sus brazos sin decir palabra alguna y llevarlo al interior de la casa, ignorando sus gritos.

Y de pronto rebotó en el colchón de la cama matrimonial, gimiendo, pero antes de poder quejarse como correspondía, tenía a Levi encima de él comiéndole la boca como si no hubiera mañana alguno.

Soltó un jadeo al sentir las manos de su esposo en su cintura, sus labios continuando en su cuello.

—Leeee…. Leeeeeevi… —gimió echando su cabeza atrás.

—¿Tú querías más contacto? —gruñó Levi a su oído, enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal—. Yo te daré más contacto, mocoso de mierda.

Soltó un chillido cuando Levi le quitó la camisa de un tirón, los botones rompiéndose, y con su boca atacó sus pezones, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo en un segundo.

Maldito sea Levi. Maldita sea esa estúpida tendencia que tenía para atacarlo de pronto y dejarlo hecho un desastre. Y maldita sea él por ser tan débil cuando se suponía que debía permanecer enojado con su pareja.

Pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, porque se estremecía ante cada toque feroz de su marido, calentándose en un minuto, sus piernas abriéndose para tener más cerca a Levi, ambos bultos en sus pantalones generando fricción con sus movimientos.

—Tú… ah… ma-maldito…. Ngh… ce-ce… celoso… —gimió al sentir las manos de Levi acariciando la hebilla de su pantalón, mordisqueando un pezón.

—No estoy… celoso —gruñó Levi bajándole los pantalones con esfuerzo—, sólo reclamo lo que me pertenece.

Eren quería quejarse, quería decirle que era un maldito celópata de primera que debía aprender a controlar sus emociones, sin embargo, al quedar sin ropa interior, sintió su rostro ruborizado y deseo cubrirse de alguna forma.

—Voy a comerte —le dijo Levi con una sonrisa diabólica. Eren soltó un chillido cuando su marido lo tomó de la cintura, volteándolo y poniéndolo boca abajo—, pero antes, voy a castigarte por ser un chico malo con papi.

Ay. Ay por qué Señor Jesús.

—¡Levi, p-por fa– AH!

Eren estaba seguro de que su grito se escuchó en toda la casa luego de que Levi levantara su trasero y le diera una palmada.

—¿Quieres decir algo, mocoso de mierda? —ronroneó Levi antes de darle otra palmada, haciéndolo chillar tanto por el dolor como por el placer escandaloso que no debería estar sintiendo en esa situación.

Bueno, ¿y para qué iba a mentir? Si llevaban más de tres meses sin tener sexo, y claramente esa castidad forzada le había pasado la cuenta. Así que era momento de disfrutar su tiempo a solas con su marido.

—Pa… papi… por favor… —gimió acomodándose, poniéndose en cuatro para que Levi tuviera una mejor vista.

La otra palmada resonó en el cuarto, y Eren jadeó.

—¿Acaso esto te gusta? Niño malo —Levi mordió su hombro mientras metía sus dedos en la boca de su esposo para que los lamiera—. Voy a dejarte sin poder caminar, maldito mocoso de porquería.

Eren jadeó cuando Levi retiró sus dedos de su boca, rozando todo su cuerpo, y tocó su entrada superficialmente, riéndose al ver su expresión necesitada. Sin previo aviso, le penetró con un dedo, oyendo su gemido.

—Me gustaría grabarte en este momento, mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi sacando y metiendo su dedo—. Quien diría que el tierno padre de dos niñas sería tan sucio en la cama.

—Ngh… te… te o-odio… —gimoteó Eren al sentir otro dedo.

Levi, con su mano libre, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón del traje, sin dejar de meter sus dedos en su interior, haciendo movimientos circulares y de tijera para estirarlo. Jamás lo iba a decir, pero esos tres meses sin haber tocado a su pareja más allá de unos besos también le hicieron pasar la cuenta, y lo único que quería era estar en el interior de su amante, arreglando esa estúpida pelea sin sentido que tuvieron y aprovechando de volver a unirse como antes.

Porque Levi no se permitiría perder a ese mocoso de mierda que lo complementaba tan bien, y Eren tampoco estaba dispuesto a ello.

Unos segundos después, Levi frotó su miembro ya erecto contra el agujero de su esposo, pero no lo penetró, sólo lo dejó allí. Pudo ver el movimiento impaciente de su pareja ante su nula acción, pero lo agarró de las caderas, deteniéndolo.

—Todavía estás castigado por coquetear con el vecino —le regañó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

—Pe-pero… papi… —sollozó Eren mirándolo por sobre el hombro con ojos llorosos.

—Pide por ella, mocoso de mierda —ronroneó Levi poniendo su polla contra su entrada, pero sin penetrar.

El mayor sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero le importaba una mierda si era honesto. Estaba cachondo, con ganas de ver a su lindo marido rogando por él, y no iba a ceder con ello.

—Paaaaaapi… —gimió Eren—, por… por favor… da-dame… la quiero… ah… de-dentro de mí… ngh… Lléname… co-con tu le-leche, papi…

No lo dudó más: de una estocada, entró en su interior, oyendo su grito de leve dolor y placer. Esas cálidas y apretadas paredes lo rodearon, y pronto ambos se sintieron en el cielo mismo con el vaivén imparable de ambas pelvis chocando, el morboso sonido llenando la habitación, los gemidos de Eren escuchándose por toda la casa y el respaldo de la cama chocando contra la pared.

Levi se detuvo, saliendo de su interior, pero antes de oír su gemido volteó a Eren y entró otra vez, chocando con su próstata directamente pero callando su gemido con un salivoso beso que subió más aun la temperatura.

—Te… ah… te amo… —gimió Eren atrayéndolo otra vez para besarlo.

—Yo igual… te amo, mocoso de… de mierda… —le gruñó al oído sin dejar de mover su cadera.

En unos segundos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, cayendo rendidos sobre la cama.

Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, ambos se miraron y soltaron pequeñas risas, demasiado enternecidos con el otro.

—Nunca más peleemos —pidió Eren besándolo una vez más.

—Si tendremos estas reconciliaciones, no me molestaría pelear en el futuro —dijo Levi acurrucándolo a su lado.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué actuaste así, te parecías a Mika– —Eren enmudeció—. Oh mierda. Oh mierda.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Isabel estaba aquí.

Los dos se miraron un momento antes de oírse un golpe en la puerta que los sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que estuvieran a punto de caerse de la cama.

—¡Sí, estaba presente, gracias por el trauma! —gritó Isabel marchándose a su cuarto y enviándole un mensaje a Mikasa.

 _Papás reconciliados. Te lo perdiste._

Mikasa contestó unos segundos después con un meme.

 _Por un demonio, lo que faltaba._

Para luego responder:

 _¿Papá Eren podrá caminar mañana?_

Isabel se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y al volver a oír ruidos en la pieza de sus padres, contestó:

 _Lo dudo. El desayuno te toca a ti._

Mikasa respondió con el mismo meme e Isabel se limitó a sonreír, aliviada de que las cosas volvieran a estar bien entre sus dos torpes padres.

* * *

 _Me lo pidieron porque quedaron indignadas con el nulo lemon del oneshot, lol xD Me divertí escribiendo esto, ay, me encantó como quedó a pesar de todo._

 _Gracias a todas las bellas personas que le dieron fav, follow y comentario al pequeño oneshot. Escribir esto desde la perspectiva de Mikasa e Isabel me divirtió :v Por lo tanto, gracias a **Xochilt Oda, Gihei, IngridAstrid, Sumire crazzy Murasaki, NiiaOffer, Frozen muse, Himitsu Furikou Akira, LisGonzlez, Celeste, Miri-Anath97, Fujimy, Bossenbroek, IselaRives, Lia Primrose**_ _y_ ** _Suzaku Namikaze._**

 _Son las mejores. Gracias por tan lindos comentarios y espero hayan disfrutado esto tanto como yo :3_

 _Nos vemos~_


End file.
